


Sunshine

by Butterfly_girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl
Summary: When Nyx overhears something he shouldn't, he is determined to show Prompto he feels the same.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2018: Day Four- Sunshine

“Hey Sunshine!” 

Nyx turned the key in the lock and swung open the door eagerly, brightly calling Prompto’s name before he’d even taken a single step inside the apartment. He’d managed to get off work early for a change and was looking forward to spending a bit of time with his lover. He knew he’d been working too hard over the last few weeks, and that Prompto was disappointed they hadn’t managed to spend much quality time together. It had been like that since they’d moved in together actually, an unfortunate coincidence, poor timing or…something, but he felt sure that Prompto was almost certainly having one of his internal freak outs about it, that his paranoia was probably sky high as a result. Nyx felt guilty just thinking about it- he knew how insecure Prompto could be and the fact that he was rarely home, and that even when he was he was often too tired to do much other than flop down on the sofa and close his eyes, was doing nothing to ease that anxiety. He’d never been great at showing his feelings, at opening up and showing the softer side of him that so few people go to see. But he wanted to try and if there was anyone that deserved his care and affection it was Prompto.

If Nyx had trouble showing his feelings, Prompto most certainly did not. The other night, Nyx had awoken mid-nightmare to the sensation of his hair being smoothed back from his forehead, fingers running deftly through the long, unbraided strands at the back of his head. He’d enjoyed it so much he’d kept his eyes closed, hoping if he pretended to be asleep Prompto would continue to stroke and caress until the lingering fear of the nightmare had completely vanished. Eventually, he’d felt Prompto’s chest press up against his back and an arm was slung around his stomach, squeezing the two of them tightly together. He’d held his breath, letting himself relax into Prompto’s embrace as he tuned in to the rise and fall of his chest against his bare back. The rhythmic movements- soft and slow and steady- had begun to lull him back to sleep when he’d heard something he hadn’t been expecting. Prompto had leant across, nuzzling his head on top of Nyx’s shoulder so that his long bangs tickled his chin, taking a deep breath before whispering into his ear. “I love you, Nyx Ulric. I really fucking love you.” Nyx’s eyes had shot wide open at the sound of those three little words, and he hadn’t known whether to smile happily or completely freak out. He’d been aware of his body stiffen, his heart pounding in his chest as he’d attempted to keep still and, as Prompto had drifted off to sleep, snoring quietly as he nestled his head against Nyx’s back, he’d been wide awake for the rest of the night, thinking about how to respond if Prompto ever said those words to him in the light of day. By the time Prompto had woken up the next morning, Nyx was in absolutely no doubt about it- he felt the same, and he was pretty sure he was ready to admit it.

Nyx grinned to himself as he pushed the door closed behind him, the memory of that night still fresh in his mind. He was going to make up for how distant he’d been the last few weeks. He was going to show Prompto that he had nothing to be worried about, that his feelings for him were stronger than ever. That he loved him.

“Prom? You home?” He frowned slightly at the lack of response, throwing his keys down on the table in the hallway so they landed with a loud clatter and shrugging off his jacket, which sat heavy and restrictive across his back and shoulders, holding in the tensions of the day. He hung it on the peg in the hallway on top of Prompto’s, the simple action a reminder of how domesticated they’d become- and how quickly it’d all happened. It had been unexpected, finding himself in a relationship- a proper one rather than a casual one as per his usual preference. But it was definitely a positive change to his life. He felt lucky, that much was sure.

“Nyx?”

“Where are you, Prom?” Nyx trudged into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed the two of them now shared, groaning slightly as he leant down to unlace his boots, shaking each foot several times as he tried to remove each one in turn without having to put in the effort of bending down again to tug them off. He aimed carefully as he kicked them away, trying but failing to hit an invisible target in the corner of the room. Free of the boots, he flexed his ankles and wriggled his toes, his feet happy to have some freedom, some room to move around. 

He eased himself up off the bed, frustrated by how much his muscles were aching despite his earlier finish and lighter work load. It was a strange feeling, to want to leave work early, to carry on through his lunch break so that he could get everything finished on time, to be so eager to return home. He couldn’t remember the last time he'd found himself consciously looking forward to the end of his working day but recently it had been a common occurrence. For so many years, work had been his entire life. He had always thrown himself into it whole-heartedly, being the first to volunteer to do extra hours, to take on extra missions. Anything to avoid returning to his apartment- empty and lonely as it was, only the alcohol to keep him company. It had never been a home, merely a place in which to eat and sleep. A roof over his head. But now things were different. Now he had Prompto. Now when he left work, he knew that he was returning home, back to the one he loved, and it had given him a completely new perspective. Things had shifted. He had found something more. Something better.

He shuffled towards the door, still lost in his thoughts, ignoring the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion that saturated every bone in his body. His legs stiff and his feet still burning, he was tempted, for a moment, to leave the boots where they now lay abandoned in the middle of the room. He let out a loud sigh as he stared at them, remembering how much Prompto hated it when he left things lying around, when he didn’t put things in their ‘proper place’. Prompto was pretty easy going most of the time and let most things go, but this was the one thing that he had stood firm on. Things had to be kept tidy. 

The first time Prompto had said something, it was late at night and they had been on their way to bed when he’d tripped over some misplaced object (these same damn boots, if he remembered rightly), painfully stubbing his toe and almost falling flat on his face. Nyx had laughed so hard he’d been almost crying, his stomach hurting as he tried, without success, to calm himself down. It wasn’t until he’d spotted Prompto’s face- brow furrowed, cheeks flushed and a spark of anger flashing across his eyes- that he’d realised how annoyed he actually was. At that, his hysterics had been miraculously cured, replaced instead by an expression of remorse. 

Nyx had to admit, though he made sure that nobody else even caught a glimpse of how he was feeling, that living with someone else was something that he was still finding hard to get used to. He knew it would take time. Prompto moving in had happened so suddenly, and it had only been a month but still…there were certain things that he was struggling with. He had become so accustomed to living alone, to doing whatever he wanted in his own apartment, not having to care about anyone else seeing his mess. But it was worth it to be able to come home to Prompto’s smiling face every day, to have somebody to cuddle with on lazy Sunday mornings. It was all worth it.

“What are you doing?” Nyx looked up to see Prompto standing in the doorway, hands on his hips as he looked him up and down, eyes seeming to scan every inch of Nyx’s body. Unusually, he was wearing his glasses rather than his contacts, the thick, black frames emphasising those beautiful violet-blue irises that Nyx loved so much. His blonde hair was unstyled and slightly messy, long wispy bangs sweeping across his forehead, dipping underneath the frames on the left side of his face and almost completely covering his eye. He peered up at Nyx through the curtain of hair, his forehead wrinkled into an expression of concern. “You’re home early. What’s wrong? Did something happen? Is everything okay?” 

“Of course, sunshine. Everything's absolutely fine.” 

Nyx frowned at the speed at which Prompto spoke- something Nyx had already learnt to associate with him being on the verge of an anxiety attack. His voice became more and more high pitched with each repeated question and, at first, Nyx was filled with utter confusion, unsure where the rising panic was coming from. He was sure that he’d done nothing to indicate there was any problem. All he’d done was… Shit. He ran his hands though his hair as the sudden realisation hit him. He was home early- so much earlier than usual- and he hadn’t thought to let Prompto know in advance. Of course he would imagine the worst, as he always did. Nyx cursed himself for not thinking about it before, for not sharing his plans earlier in the day. 

He stretched himself up straight, facing directly towards Prompto as he splayed his arms out by his sides in an effort to say, ‘I’m here, I’m whole, I’m not hurt’. “Look at me, Prom- I’m all good. I just wanted to come home early today.” He smiled reassuringly as he crossed the room towards his lover, whose chin had drooped down so it touched his chest, his whole body seeming to sag and break before Nyx’s eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto’s waist and pulled him towards him, tilting his chin up with his index finger to allow him to brush a single, delicate kiss against his lips. “I promise you’d be the first to know if anything bad ever happens.” 

“Thank the gods,” Prompto whispered, his voice cracking as he leant forwards to press his head against Nyx’s chest. “I get so worried sometimes. And when you were home early I thought…I thought…”. His voice trailed off as he snuggled in closer against Nyx. “I don’t know what I thought actually.” Prompto looked up, his eyes glistening with tears as he forced his lips to twist into a small but unconvincing smile. 

“Hey,” Nyx soothed, dropping another kiss on the top of Prompto’s head as he ran his hands gently up and down his back in a rhythmic motion. “Bad things don’t always happen, sunshine. You don’t always have to think like that.”

“Sorry…I guess I worry too much. I just…” Prompto swallowed and shook his head, breaking eye contact to stare down at the floor.

“You just what, Prom?” Nyx rested one hand against Prompto’s cheek, running his thumb over the scattering of freckles that danced across his nose and cheeks. 

“Nothing. It’s…it’s not important.” Prompto turned his face away so his hair fell even further forward, a veil of yellow hiding his face.

Nyx pulled his other hand away from where it rested in the small of Prompto’s back, reaching up to brush long, soft bangs out of his eyes and away from his forehead. “That’s better. I can see you properly now. No hiding behind your hair, sunshine- you hear me?!”

“Sorry. If I’d have known you were coming home I’d…I’d have made more of an effort. I look disgusting.” Prompto’s cheeks flushed pink, the sudden change in colour causing his freckles to stand out even more than they usually did.

“What?!” Nyx couldn’t help but let out a loud chuckle, forcing it back in when he saw the look on Prompto’s face. “Hey, no. Don’t be ridiculous. You’re beautiful- you know I think that, right?”

“You’re just being nice…” Prompto muttered, shaking Nyx’s hand away and moving to sit down on the bed, removing his glasses to wipe the back of his hand across his eyes.

“You really think that’s the sort of person I am? Someone who just says things to be nice?” Nyx crossed the room to join him, crouching down at the foot of the bed so that their eyes were level and clasping both of Prompto’s hands in his own, squeezing gently. “I’d have thought you’d know me better than that by now.”

“You really mean it?” Prompto questioned, finally looking up to meet Nyx’s eyes. His expression was one of hope, and it made him look so young and innocent that, for a moment, Nyx wondered how he'd ended up with someone like _him_ , someone who would no doubt end up fucking up and breaking his heart..

“I need you to believe me when I say that you- Prompto Argentum- are the most beautiful person I have ever met, both inside and out.” Nyx smiled, sliding himself on to the bed beside his lover and pulling him roughly onto his knee, burying his hands in the hair at the nape of his head and massaging gently as Prompto tucked his head into his preferred position underneath Nyx’s chin.

“I’ve missed you lately,” Nyx murmured, leaning in close to whisper in Prompto’s ear.

“Have you? Honestly?”

“Of course, sunshine. I always miss you when I’m working. You know that!” 

“Oh.” There was a long pause, the silence broken only by the odd teary sniff, before Prompto spoke again. “I thought…I thought that maybe you were having second thoughts,” he whispered, wriggling out from Nyx’s grip and staring up at him, his voice trembling with uncertainty.

“About what, Prom?” Nyx wiped a stray tear away from where it had escaped from the corner of Prompto’s eye and wormed its way out from underneath his glasses.

“About living together.”

“Why would you even think that?” 

“Because…because you’re never home now. You’re always working and then when you eventually get home you just want to go to sleep. You never want to spend time with me. You never…you never want to have sex.” The words came out in a rush, jumbling and mixing together so that Nyx really had to concentrate to understand what Prompto was saying. His voice was louder than before, more confident as if, now that he’d finally begun to speak, all of his thoughts and feelings were coming pouring out, driven by some soft of unstoppable force. “And I thought it was…I thought you just didn’t find me attractive, that you finally realised that you’re way out of my league. I thought you were working to avoid me so that you didn’t have to tell me that…that you don’t want me anymore…” His voice trailed off, becoming uncertain once again, the last few words almost entirely lost to a loud sob that escaped Prompto’s lips. 

“Prom. I’m so sorry I ever made you think that.” Nyx sighed, partly in sadness and partly in frustration, as he shifted so that they were- once again- eye to eye. “Fuck, I’m…I’m no good at this.” He reached up to play with a stray lock of hair that had escaped from behind Prompto’s ear, twirling the fluffy strands around his fingers as he considered what to say.

“No good at what?”

“At this. At relationships.” His sigh this time was softly deflating, as if a tension had lifted yet left him with a melancholy instead of relief. He took a deep breath. He hadn’t thought tonight would be the night he finally uttered those three short words, the words that expressed what he’d been feeling for a while now but had been hiding, scared of the rejection, the heartbreak he could face if he finally admitted his feelings. “At…at love.”

“Love?”

“Yeah. I… I heard you the other night.”

“What… what exactly did you hear?”

“You told me you loved me. Hey, don’t freak out, Prom. It’s okay, really. It’s… it’s a good thing.”

“I thought you were asleep. Oh gods, Nyx…I fucked this up, didn’t I? I just… You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and… I’m so scared to lose you and…”

“Prom. Shut up for a second and listen. I’m trying to say that I feel the same. I really do.”

“You love me?” For a moment, Prompto’s face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs were unable to turn fast enough to process the information he’d just heard. Every muscle in his body froze as he stared up at Nyx, genuine shock and disbelief flashing across his face. It saddened Nyx that, even after all they had been through together, Prompto couldn’t see how wonderful he was, what an important part of Nyx’s life he had become. That he was honestly unable to believe that somebody could love him. 

“Yeah. I love you, sunshine.” Nyx could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he glanced away, the blush continuing to rise on his cheeks. He had never told anybody that he loved them, not in all the relationships he’d had. In fact, standing here now, he wasn’t sure he’d ever been in love before. Not like this, anyway. He found it hard, putting himself out there, showing a vulnerability that not many people got to see. He wasn’t sure he was completely comfortable with it- not even in front of Prompto. He cleared his throat in an attempt to break the awkward silence that filled the room, gathering all his courage to peek up at Prompto. Seeing a grin creep onto his face, stretching broadly from one side to another, the corners of his twinkling eyes crinkling up in delight, made Nyx momentarily forget about his own feelings, his own anxieties and doubts.

“Can I say it again? Now that I know you’re awake?” Prompto smiled, the remnants of the earlier tears glistening across his cheeks.

“Of course you can, Prom. I’d like that.”

“I love you too, Nyx.” Prompto slung both arms around his neck with such enthusiasm that he nearly caused both of them to tumble backwards off the edge of the bed. Nyx stretched out a hand behind him to brace himself as Prompto fell against him, his head coming to rest against his chest where he nuzzled in more closely, placing one hand on top of Nyx’s heart, fingers gripping the soft material of his shirt as if he was afraid to let go. Nyx ran his fingers down Prompto’s spine, pulling him in closer until there was no space between them and he could feel the beating of his heart, almost- but not quite- in sync with his own. Looking up, Prompto tightened his grip around Nyx’s neck, pulling himself up so that their foreheads were resting lightly against each other, his breath uneven as it brushed against Nyx’s cheek. “Thank you for loving me.”

Nyx dropped a light, playful kiss on the end of Prompto’s freckled nose, reaching up to rest one hand below his ear, his thumb affectionately caressing his cheek. Prompto laced his fingers into his hair, using them to pull himself in even more closely so that their lips met, deeply and passionately this time.

“Always, sunshine,” he whispered as he pulled away, a smile smeared across his own face now. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the lovely [kindly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/works/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come and chat on tumblr](https://butterfly-girl86.tumblr.com/)


End file.
